


Bleeding Amaranth

by Skylo



Category: kirby - Fandom
Genre: Headcanon Aging Process, Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Universe, Lots of headcanon, M/M, Post-Series, They're the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylo/pseuds/Skylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (Hoshi No Kaabi).<br/>Meta Knight's dreams become troubled with an unpleasant memory of his past that comes to surface when he learns that the very beast who ruined his life has been resurrected. With only one solution in mind, he and Kirby set out to a place of legend to fix that which has been broken...and maybe find love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bleeding Amaranth

\---

It was different being the prey.  
Much different.

He'd been foolish to think he could take on this beast alone. He wasn't thinking right, blinded by grief and uncontrollable rage. And now, he was pinned underneath the monster, it's claws digging into his back, and he deeply regretted his decision. He screamed as it sunk its teeth into one wing, squirming, trying to get away. It chuffed, amused at his struggle.  
He was going to die, or worse; he was going to lose his wings.  
'Help me!'

\---

"Meta Knight!"  
He awoke with a jerk. The first thing he noticed was the liquid dripping down his face, and he quickly wiped it away.  
"You're crying..." Kirby frowned.  
Meta Knight pushed him away and hastily got to his feet. He felt exhausted, despite sleeping in so late.  
Kirby sighed, casting a look at him that only he could pull off.  
"Won't you ever tell me about these dreams? Maybe talking about it will help–"  
"It won't," his mentor replied sharply. "There's no sense in making a fuss. You have other things to worry about."  
Kirby frowned again.  
"You're all I've got. The least you can do is let me worry about you."  
Meta Knight glanced at him, surprised by how hurt he looked. They'd lived together for a long time, and though the pink puff knew more about him than anyone else, he was never satisfied with what he did learn. He wanted to know so much more, and he knew that very well, but..  
Knowing would hurt him more than not knowing.  
"It's none of your business. Now go get ready for your training."  
Thankfully, he didn't press it any further, and turned and walked out of the cave.  
Meta Knight let out a deep breath. After all these years, he still didn't know how he felt about Kirby. He took him in when he was just a child, raised him on the road. It would be too impersonal to say he only thought of him as a student, but he didn't think of him as a son either. And he certainly couldn't call him a friend if he didn't even feel comfortable telling him about his dreams.  
All he knew at this point was that he cared about him, more than Kirby thought he did. He thought he was constantly pushing him away, but truthfully, he was attached to him. It made sense, since they'd spent so much time together. Most of the time they were alone, living off the land, training, fighting monsters. After the fall of N.M.E., thousands of his creations escaped the facility and were running rampant throughout the galaxy, and that's why he took Kirby when he left. They had to clean up the mess, even if it took them their whole lives to do so. They were the last of the Star Warriors, it was their duty to fight evil.  
Was it fair? No. But it had to be done. He had worked for so long to see the prophecy fulfilled, to see Kirby defeat Nightmare enterprises, but he wasn't about to stop there. Now all he wanted was peace, so he could die knowing he'd done everything he could to protect the innocent...  
He could hear Kirby outside, talking to himself as he punched a nearby tree. Meta Knight smiled sadly to himself.  
Kirby was getting lonely. His friends back in Pupu Village were all long gone. That was the worst thing about their long lifespan; most other creatures didn't share the same privilege. He was glad he got Kirby out of there when he did, however, before he got older, formed real friendships, had real feelings, so he couldn't miss them, and most importantly, so he didn't have to watch them grow old and die.  
The only person Kirby remembered that was still alive was King Dedede, and though he lived longer than most, he was very old now. He'd told Kirby stories about the crazy antics of the penguin King. He left out the parts where his servant and best friend Escargon grew old and senile, forgetful, and eventually insane. The king was never the same after that. He spent his days locked up in his castle, and he never let anyone visit. Lucky for him, the only person who cared to visit was Meta Knight.  
And Sword and Blade--  
They stuck with he and Kirby for a while, but eventually, they started to get old too. Last he'd seen them, they'd settled down in a small town in the Sacchar province. He didn't want to think about them too much.  
Tiff, ah, she was the one that stuck the most in Kirby's mind. He talked about her often when he was younger, as if she were still alive and well, described her actions as if they happened yesterday instead of two hundred years ago. It took some time, but eventually he came to terms with her death. Meta Knight wasn't entirely sure Kirby even remembered her anymore.  
Another sound erupted from outside. Meta Knight rolled his eyes and strode out into the sunlight to meet Kirby. He was still punching the tree, and actually put a good dent in it, but he didn't look any less frustrated.  
He glided up behind his pupil and watched for a moment as he pounded the tree, flinching back a little at the spray of bark in his face.  
"Go for a flight. We don't have to train today if you don't want to."  
Kirby spun around so fast it almost frightened Meta Knight. A huge grin spread on his face. Meta Knight smiled too. He remembered when Kirby used to smile like that all the time.  
"You mean it?"  
The knight chuckled.  
"Yeah, go have fun."  
Kirby jumped a little and hurried out across the field, opening his wings to let the wind catch him and whisk him away. Meta Knight looked on wistfully.  
Kirby's wings had developed not long ago, and it was hard to teach him to fly when he couldn't fly himself. Sometimes when he and Kirby sat around the campfire he caught himself staring at them, sometimes even reaching out to touch the soft, downy feathers. Some puffs grew bat wings, some angel wings. The white feathers really suited him, he thought.  
Kirby never seemed to mind when he'd sit and absently stroke his wings, actually, he seemed to enjoy it. He would drift off into a peaceful daze and sometimes even fall asleep. Meta Knight almost forgot how sensitive they were.  
He watched as Kirby swirled and dove in the sky above, feeling the morning sunlight soak through his feathers and the warm breeze on his face. There was really no words to describe the blissful happiness of being in the sky with the whole world below you, weightless, free. There were few feelings like it.  
Kirby swooped down towards the earth before turning sharply in a small circle, then flapping as he lowered himself to the ground so he wouldn't land too hard.  
Meta Knight watched, impressed. He was always a fast learner at fighting, but even faster when he learned to fly. He was a natural, but somehow Meta Knight knew that long before he'd grown wings. It was his spirit, he was always so free. He was born to fly.  
"Tired already?"  
Kirby shook his head, folding his wings behind him as tightly as he could.  
"Hungry. We haven't eaten yet, you know."  
Meta Knight almost slapped himself on the forehead. He really needed to get up earlier from now on so Kirby could get back on his regular training schedule. He was almost completely dependent on his next meal. When he didn't eat breakfast, his training was below his norm if not poor. He could still eat an entire buffet if he had the chance, but opportunities like that were rarer than them stumbling across a unicorn in the middle of the forest. They'd ventured far from any sort of luxury in the past twelve and a half hundred years or so. It's hard to imagine how quickly the world changes--it's quick for everyone, but for him, the mere blink of an eye and he could lose a year.  
"Meta Knight!"  
"Hm?"  
His thoughts had been wandering, as they had been doing often of late.  
"Lunch, breakfast, food, anything? I'm starving."  
"That's up to you. I hope you paid attention when we came here. Did you see anything we could eat, maybe game we could hunt?"  
Kirby was obviously prepared for that question.  
"An orange tree, just on the outside of camp. Some mushrooms in the forest, they looked safe, and a wild watermelon patch just a mile out..."  
Meta Knight smirked, knowing very well what he'd choose.  
"Hop to it, then. And try to save me one this time!"  
Kirby grinned widely and bounded out across the field once more, taking to the skies in a flash. Meta Knight watched as he disappeared beyond the trees and then turned back towards the cave. They carried only a few things with them on their travels–some basic supplies like matches and blankets, a map, and a couple of valuables. Kirby had only one thing he took with him, his warp star, which he always wore on his shoulder. Meta Knight kept his warp star, also, and the locket he'd gotten from Jecra. He gave it to Jecra's son, Knuckle Joe, several hundred years ago, but he fell in battle at a young age, and it was passed back to Meta Knight. He ran his gloved fingers over its gold surface, corroded and scratched over time. It's glittering jewel still shone brightly. He hadn't opened it since he got it back, knowing the photo of Knuckle Joe that lay inside would bring too many painful memories to light. But still, he liked to look at it.  
Sighing, the knight set the locket aside and rolled out the map. There were many circled areas that they'd already visited and cleared of monsters. If he'd ever permitted Kirby to see it, he'd notice that they were avoiding one sector in particular. The Taria plains. He'd heard rumors lately of a large, fire-breathing monster wreaking havoc in that area, and he knew what it was. Wolfwrath had returned. The thought sent chills down his spine. Even after being defeated long ago, he was still able to regain his strength. It must've taken a long time, from the fight Kirby gave him. Meta Knight had thought him dead until he heard the news. Which is why his dreams had been so troubled recently.  
He wouldn't go there, couldn't, not now, not when he knew the very beast that had ruined his life could not be defeated by any normal means.  
Drawing his mind from the subject, he scanned the map for an unmarked area, pointing when he'd found one. It was a little out of their way, but Kirby wouldn't ask questions, not with the knowledge that they'd have to fly there.  
The route was already planned out in his mind before he gazed at the map again, this time where the land met the sea. He recalled many lonesome months out on the cliffsides of the Cape of Stars, searching, hoping for the one thing that could fix all of his problems.  
Sir Arthur had grudgingly revealed to him the existence of a remote spring, said to have been hidden away by the Father Warriors long ago in a cave near the Cape of Stars, for fear of its power. The most fabled thing in all of creation; the fountain of youth. He searched for almost a year, having no luck, and no clue to guide him but one phrase Arthur had said to him; "when the blood of an angel purifies the earth, the fountain will be revealed". Even Arthur knew not what it meant.  
Finally, Meta Knight closed the map. He shook his head. No matter how he tried, there was always something to remind him of the past.  
As he began stuffing their belongings back into the sack they carried on their adventures, he heard the gentle whoosh of Kirby landing outside, though heavier because of the two watermelons he carried. Meta Knight stood and began making his way out of the cave, wondering if he'd ever re-visit the Cape of Stars to look for the fountain, and if Kirby would be willing to go with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain my headcanon to you guys, I'm going to quote a debate that I wrote defending this ship. I'd urge you to read it, I think I make some valid points. I will post a link at the bottom.
> 
> Here's the excerpt that became the headcanon for this story;
> 
> "...no one can rightfully say that Kirbies (Kirbys?) do or do not mature quickly. For example, if Meta Knight were, say, 50,200 years old, he could have very well matured within the first 200 years of his life and simply lived on for another 50,000 years.  
> This is supported by the fact that in the Kirby show it was explained that Kirby was not scheduled to wake up for another 200 years, and that after that point he'd be ready for battle and training, suggesting that he would've been fully matured at that point."  
> "...The gap is still large...but the maturity level gap is less so. Which brings me to my next point;  
> Age does not account for maturity. As I stated before, it is possible that Kirbys could mature up to a certain age and then remain that way for the rest of their lives (especially because of the likely assumption that Kirbys can live forever unless killed)  
> Meaning that, theoretically, there will be a point where Kirby and Meta Knight reach the same age (in mental and physique standards), though in actual age (as in number of years alive) they will not."
> 
> The full paper can be found here http://shameless-skylo.deviantart.com/journal/Theres-No-Reason-To-Hate-KirbyxMeta-Knight-Repost-476333181  
> Simply copy 'n paste.


	2. Chapter 2

"Moonlight woods? Don't you think that's a bit far?"  
Meta Knight sighed, turning to stare into two large blue eyes that stared back challengingly. It wasn't like Kirby to question him; then again, he had been getting bolder the more frustrated he grew with Meta Knight.  
"Did you have any other suggestions? I'd like to stay in areas where it's easy to find food, and I thought you might need some more flying practice," he replied smoothly, turning to secure the drawstring to his bag after finishing with his packing.  
Kirby fixed his mentor's back with a hard glare. Meta Knight was a good liar, but he should've known better than to suggest Kirby needed more practice. He constantly praised his flying skills, if nothing else. It upset him to think that Meta Knight was hiding something from him other than what he was dreaming about. Blatantly deceiving him was just not something Meta Knight would do.  
What was happening to him?  
Kirby quickly put on an easy smile when Meta Knight turned to face him, figuring he'd get his answer eventually. Pushing it would only make Meta Knight get defensive, and that shell was hard to crack.  
"Fair enough," was all he said.  
"Good," Meta Knight chirped. "Let's get going, then."  
Kirby laid a hand on his shoulder just as he starts for the woods, effectively stopping him in his tracks. He glanced back, sensing the worry and tension in Kirby's voice before he even opens his mouth.  
"...fly with me," he mumbled.  
Meta Knight spun around so fast it almost made him dizzy.  
"What?"  
Kirby looked at him anxiously, his expression portraying a sudden desperation that Meta Knight had never seen on his face before.  
"I want you to fly with me this time. I can carry us. And since you think I need more training, it might be good for me to practice it."  
His voice hinted at apprehension, which was strange, because what did Kirby have to be nervous about?  
He didn't want to give Kirby any reason to worry (because usually, that led to asking questions), but aside from any reasoning he had for not wanting to, he was concerned about dropping their belongings into the trees, forever lost. And losing any of their few possessions didn't sit very well in his stomach.  
"No, that's alright, maybe another time," he responded quickly, looping the bag around his wrist and tying a hasty knot. "I feel more comfortable on the ground anyway."  
Kirby didn't look very pleased, but gave a small nod.  
"I'll meet you there, then," he muttered before giving a swift beat of his wings and launching up towards the clouds.

\---

 

Kirby tilted his body to catch the wind at a different angle, making a wide, lazy circle over a patch of trees as he squinted through the branches. They'd been on the road for two hours, and Kirby always reached their destination far before Meta Knight, so he had some time to kill. He hoped to see the knight darting through the trees, even though he knew he was at least half an hour behind him. With the way he's been acting lately, it wouldn't entirely be a surprise if he found out the masked swordsman wasn't following him at all.  
He frantically pushed away the thought, straightening out to continue northeast. The sun sat high in the sky, but a thick canopy of clouds provided much-appreciated protection from the heat. A flock of birds passed him by, squawking loudly, and the air carried a slight aridness, reminding him of the coming of summer. A slight smile crept on his face. Meta Knight had never said it directly, but Kirby knew he loved summer. Last summer, Kirby would often catch him lying out in the open, sunbathing with a small canister of water in one hand, and an old cassette player in the other. Meta Knight found it on the street of a village they'd passed through and decided to keep it. The tape already in it only had two songs; a low, haunting orchestral piece, and a girl strumming on an acoustic guitar, singing about running away from home. Meta Knight enjoyed both, playing the tape endlessly until the device broke. He insisted it wasn't his fault.  
Kirby had more selfish reasons for anticipating summer. Though he also relished in the warm weather, he was most eager to see Meta Knight take his mask off, as he did more frequently when it was hot to soak up the sunlight. It wasn't often Kirby got to see his face in that blissful, peaceful state. It was a comforting reminder that they were not so different, that they both had red blood.  
Sometimes, he forgot that Meta Knight had a soul.  
It sounded cruel, he knew, but the knight was loathe to show any strong emotion besides anger, and it was made even more frustrating by the fact that Kirby knew there was more to him. There was always more. He was a gaping hole filled with secrets and sealed over with a metal mask.  
What would it take to crack him open?  
Suddenly, Kirby felt a stinging pain as a thin branch smacked the tip of his wing, and a large feather plucked off and fluttered away. Clumsily, he pulled himself above the trees. His wings ached, a signal that he should stop and rest, but he simply pounded higher into the atmosphere, determined to figure this out before he returned to the earth. Flying helped him think, and he was in no mood to relinquish his freedom just yet.  
Sighing, he returned his attention to the horizon until once again, he was alone with his thoughts.

\---

"Kirby?"  
The pink puff blinked sleepily at the brush in front of him, watching it rustle until Meta Knight slipped out, leaves stuck to him. Kirby laughed quietly.  
"Hey."  
Meta Knight scowled.  
"Taking naps? I thought you'd be there already, finding us somewhere to set up camp."  
Kirby sat up, looking guilty.  
"I guess I forgot about that. I didn't realize you were expecting me to do that...plus my wings were getting tired."  
Kirby saw two yellow orbs make a circle in what could only be an eye roll, and grinned.  
"Well you must be tired. Come on, take a little break."  
He already knew Meta Knight would insist he didn't need one, but surprisingly, he said nothing. Instead, he decided to walk over and drop heavily next to Kirby, pulling off his mask and setting it aside.  
"I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt.." he sighed, tilting his face up to watch the birds flit between the trees. Kirby noted how late it was getting, judging from the orange tint to the sky that signaled sunset. But if Meta Knight was willing to rest, he figured there was no pressure for time. They must be closer than he thought.  
Without thinking, he leaned over and pushed his cheek against Meta Knight's shoulder pad, basking in the brief moment of closeness. It wasn't often Meta Knight allowed him to be affectionate. The blue puff looked at him from the corner of his eye and smiled.  
"Are you still tired?"  
Kirby sat up and stretched.  
"Not really, but my wings are sore. I guess I flew longer than I thought," he yawned.  
Meta Knight studied him for a beat.  
"Here, turn around."  
Kirby obeyed silently. He felt gloved hands push the middle of his back and work outwards, starting there to loosen the muscles at the base of his wings. Kirby hummed appreciatively.  
"You know, I feel like you're always looking for an excuse to touch my wings."  
Meta Knight chuckled.  
"I can't help it. You're lucky...They're beautiful."  
Slowly, he moved his hands to the upper edges, where he knew most of the strain was located, and skillfully kneaded along the length. Kirby let out a grateful sigh as he felt the tension seep away.  
"Thanks."  
He felt his eyes getting heavy again as the massage continued, frowning when those hands suddenly stilled.  
"What's this?" Meta Knight asked, tracing over the bare patch where Kirby had lost a feather. Kirby turned around hastily, folding his wings.  
"I was thinking about things, and I kinda lost track of where I was going.."  
Meta Knight's gaze hardened.  
"What have I told you? Always be vigilant!"  
Kirby deflated.  
"Sorry.."  
Meta Knight soon caved. He could never stay mad at Kirby.  
"Well, it's done. No sense in fretting over it now, I suppose."  
"Meta Knight?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you worry so much?"  
Meta Knight looked into those blue eyes, finding he couldn't look away.  
"Well you give me plenty to worry about. I care about you, you know."  
Kirby smiled slightly, happy to hear that. It sent him abuzz. Meta Knight didn't miss the way he leaned in closer.  
"You're the only person I care about. I just want to keep you safe," he continued.  
"Do you care about my happiness?" Kirby asked quietly. He was much too close now, so close that they were breathing the same air. Meta Knight felt his heart leap.  
"Of course..."  
Kirby hesitated a moment, then closed the distance. As their lips met, Meta Knight's conscience was screaming at him. Anxiety yanked him back to reality and out of the kiss all-too-quickly.  
He pulled away, staring into Kirby's eyes in shock and horror.  
He snatched up his mask and jumped to his feet and one swift movement, pulling it on.  
"We..I should get going.." he stammered.  
"Wait!" Kirby cried helplessly.  
"I'm sorry, it was my fault!"  
But Meta Knight was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't stop thinking about it.  
If he didn't think he was distracted before, he sure was now.  
In all the time he'd known him, Meta Knight had never run away from anything, much less him. This was bad, really bad.  
And yet...  
He let him do it.  
It meant something.  
It just had to.  
He flew as far as his wings would carry him, not bothering to look down. He knew he was probably well ahead now, which was good.  
Why had he done that? Had he wanted to all along?  
Probably.  
He didn't think twice. It just felt right.  
And no matter how many times he blamed himself, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Maybe it was selfish of him, but..he was curious. He had to know.  
What had he learned? Not much, except that Meta Knight didn't take it well. He was still left wondering.  
Of course, he loved Meta Knight, but it had always been in a more platonic way. Or so he thought.  
He flattened out his wings to pick up speed, feeling the wind in his face. It was dark now, the stars were out, giving him a sense of calm that he could only feel when he knew his ancestors were looking down upon him. And when he was with Meta Knight.  
Even after what happened, he knew Meta Knight still cared for him. He'd made that abundantly clear. He'd always care, and Kirby took comfort in that. He could never hate him, or hold a grudge. Maybe for anyone else, but not for him. They were just too important to each other.  
Meta Knight would always forgive him.

\---

Meanwhile, somewhere below, Meta Knight's thoughts on the situation were much different.  
The mission at hand was more important, he knew, but it just wouldn't go away.  
Maybe Kirby was just going through a phase, he mused, hopping over a fallen tree branch. His affections could be misplaced, but if not, why hadn't he noticed sooner? Why was all of this happening so suddenly?  
He slowed down his darting through the woods until he was simply walking, deciding that it wasn't a good idea to move so quickly if he was going to be preoccupied.  
So what could he do now? He'd have to face Kirby sooner or later, and it was not a subject one could just drop. But he needed more time.  
If Kirby had truly intended that kiss, then he could only assume he had feelings for him.  
So the real question was; did he feel the same way? He'd never had a reason to think on it before.  
A sudden cracking noise to his right made him jump. There was silence for only a moment before a large creature flew from between two large trees, scattering leaves and nearby birds. It landed with a scratch of claws on the dirt, it's head snapping to Meta Knight, and it bared its fangs in a growl.  
Meta Knight felt his blood run cold.  
"Wolfwrath!"  
It was upon him before he could draw his sword, clamping it's jaws down on his mask before ripping it away. Meta Knight lay on the ground, pinned beneath one of its large paws. Finally, he recovered and began struggling.  
"My, my, it's been a long time," a voice chuckled.  
From the shadows stepped a stout figure, hands behind his back and peering at Meta Knight through his square sunglasses.  
It took him a moment to recognize him, but when he did he let out a low growl.  
"Customer Service. Never thought I'd see your ugly face again," he spat. Even in his terrified state, the sight of the short-legged man drew a bit of amusement from him.  
Customer Service frowned.  
"You're in no position to be wise-talking me. And the name is Nightmare now. I figure since I'm the last one with any control of the company I deserve that title."  
Meta Knight snickered.  
"What company? Your precious enterprise was destroyed long ago!"  
Nightmare grit his teeth and snapped his fingers, and Wolfwrath's claws instantly sprung forth and dug into Meta Knight's abdomen. The knight grunted in pain, and Nightmare continued.  
"You see, you and your precious Kirby haven't been around in a while. Our numbers are rebuilding, our customers returning. The company lives in spirit, and if you think you could ever crush that, you're dead wrong. With my excellent marketing and managerial skills I've even managed to sucker some innocent people into unwittingly buying monsters. And while you've been out wrangling up the strays, they've been sitting in people's homes waiting for their chance to strike."  
His face twisted into a nasty grin then, answering Meta Knight's next question before he could open his mouth. He was infected. He was evil. He was becoming like N.M.E..  
"I can even control them now, thanks to a very handy device of my own design. They're 100% obedient now. Even this wild fire," he said, gesturing to Wolfwrath.  
"While I can't create monsters on my own, I've successfully trained them to breed. However-"  
His mouth pressed into a thin line.  
"You've been picking off all of the good ones. The powerful ones, the ones I need!"  
His voice raised to a howl, making Meta Knight flinch. Wolfwrath, seeing it as him trying to escape, sunk his claws in further. He cried out, kicking futilely at the ground.  
"I'm not here to avenge N.M.E.. I'm not even here for you! I don't even think I'll kill you. I'll leave that to the monsters. It's more of a fitting death."  
Meta Knight made a guttural sound as he stepped closer, silver orbs fiery with anger.  
"I just came to make sure you'll never get in my way again. Oh, and," he pressed a finger to his chin, feigning thought, "I've come to take Kirby."  
Meta Knight's eyes widened in shock, but narrowed to slits again.  
"Don't you dare touch him!"  
Nightmare simply laughed.  
"From what I'd seen of you while you worked for Dedede, you always seemed like a loner. Has the little maggot grown on you, perhaps?"  
Meta Knight only snarled in response. Nightmare grinned.  
"Feisty. Don't worry, I don't intend to kill him. Right away, at least. He has a very important role to play."  
"In what?" Meta Knight growled.  
"I've already said too much," he sighed, waving over his shoulder as he walked back towards the trees. He paused halfway into the shadows.  
The next snap of his finger echoed through the air like a lighting strike.  
"Wolfwrath," he called.  
"Break his legs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be gone for a while. Personal matters and such.  
> Suggestions are appreciated!


End file.
